


The Talk

by telperion_15



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-06
Updated: 2011-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-20 05:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telperion_15/pseuds/telperion_15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rory needs to have a little chat with the Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for episode 6.07 'A Good Man Goes To War'.
> 
> Obviously, I don't know how things are going to pan out in the second half of the series, but surely something like this has got to happen at some point, right? *g*

“Doctor, have you got a moment? I’d like to talk to you about something.”

The Doctor’s head appeared from behind the central pillar of the TARDIS console. He was grinning widely. “Of course! I’ve always got time for Rory the Roman!”

The rest of the Doctor’s body followed his head, and he plonked himself down on a seat, bounced a couple of times, and then looked expectantly at Rory.

Rory sighed inwardly, leaned against the console (being careful not to accidentally knock the zigzag plotter or press any of the blue switches), and folded his arms across his chest in what he hoped was an appropriately serious manner.

Now that they were here, he wasn’t exactly sure how to begin.

“Doctor, about River…Melody…River…” he started awkwardly. “Well, you’ve known her a long time, haven’t you?”

“From her point of view, yes,” the Doctor replied.

“And you’ll know her for a lot longer, too?”

“Again, from her point of view, yes.”

“But from your point of view, as well?” Rory persisted.

“Well, I suppose so, yes.”

“And from your point of view, she’ll get younger as you get older.”

“Dratted time-streams,” the Doctor muttered. “But yes, that is correct. Although you _do_ know all this already, Rory.”

“I’m just clarifying,” Rory said. “Because there’s something important I have to say to you, as her…as her father.”

The Doctor looked politely blank. “Yes?”

“What he’s trying to say,” came another voice suddenly, “is that if you hurt our daughter, he’ll kill you.”

Rory turned to see Amy descending the stairs towards the console podium. She looked amused, but there was also a certain fierceness around her eyes, much to Rory’s relief. He was glad he wasn’t the only person who’d felt the need to say this.

Behind her, River…Melody… _River_ was following. She was grinning as widely as the Doctor had been a few moments earlier.

“Oh,” said the Doctor. “Oh, I _see_.”

“We’re not asking you to promise she’ll always be safe, or anything like that,” Amy continued. “We know what it’s like, travelling with you, after all. And besides, I reckon she’ll be the one keeping _you_ safe most of the time.”

She directed a sly look at River, who laughed and nodded.

“Always, my love,” she said to the Doctor, who started spluttering.

Rory almost felt sorry for him. He was learning what it was like to have a Pond woman in his life.

Come to think of it, they probably all should have realised River was a Pond a long time ago. There was definitely a lot of her mother in her.

“Don’t worry, Rory, Amy,” River said (and they’d all agreed that in this situation ‘Mum’ and ‘Dad’ didn’t quite fit). “Everything will be fine.” She walked over to the Doctor and set a hand on his shoulder – the gesture reminded Rory of a fond owner giving his dog a pat on the head.

It obviously reminded the Doctor of the same thing, because he glowered up at Rive for a moment, before shaking her hand off, standing up, and walking over to Rory.

“Roranicus Pond,” he said seriously, looking straight into Rory’s eyes. “You are a _wonderful_ father.”

Then he spun round, grabbed River’s hand, and started tugging her towards the TARDIS doors. “Now, what about a sightseeing tour of the Seven Moons of Ardesh? A quick trip before you have to go back to your cage, you naughty, naughty girl?”

He waggled his eyebrows at River, and Rory fought the urge to bury his face in his hands. “I really, really did not need to see that,” he mumbled.

Beside him, Amy laughed at the same time as River did. “Doctor!” she called out.

The Doctor looked back from the door. “Yes, Amelia Pond?”

“You make sure you have her back by midnight,” Amy said, wagging a stern finger.

“Of course!” replied the Doctor airily.

“Oh, and Doctor?” Rory said, just as they were about to disappear through the door.

“Yes?”

“My wife was right. Hurt her, and I _will_ kill you.”

The Doctor’s smile dropped from his face, and for a moment they just stared at one another. Then gave a Rory and little salute and a nod. “Duly noted.”

River rolled her eyes. “Oh, come _on_ ,” she said to the Doctor, giving him a little prod. “Seven Moons of Ardesh, remember?”

“Yes, right, moons!” exclaimed the Doctor. “We should have time for at least six of them.” Then he winked at River. “Or maybe even all seven for you, honey,” he said.

“Oh, you do know how to spoil a girl, Doctor.”

Rory buried his face in his hands. Beside him, Amy laughed again.


End file.
